


At the Purple Orchid

by TahjBloo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, G!P, Girl Peen, Grumpy Clarke, Little plot, Smut, TahjBloo, nastiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TahjBloo/pseuds/TahjBloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is a workaholic and her friends Octavia and Raven come up with a good way to help Clarke wind down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Purple Orchid

**Author's Note:**

> Mistakes are mine. The 100 not mine.

∞

 

“I think I’m gonna’ go with the _Touch My Body_ package...”

 

“Ooh, you’d love that! I had that the last time.”

 

“Hmm, but what about the _Head and Shoulders_ treatment? How’s that one?”

 

“Ahh, I’m not sure. I never tried that one.”

 

“Maybe I should just get _A Taste of Serenity._ It’s a bit pricey but I could **really** use a neck rub.”

 

Sat between her two best friends, Clarke sighed awfully loud. They were at this Day Spa, _The Purple Orchid,_ for about twenty minutes now and Raven and Octavia were still flipping through their stupid spa catalogue. The girls were repeatedly going back and forth, speaking directly over Clarke about what they wanted to get done while the blonde just _sat_ there. At every interval Clarke would either huff, roll her eyes or slouch and twist in her chair. She even tried snatching Octavia’s keys at some point; but no matter what she did, her actions of disinterest went ignored. Apparently, they could give two hoots about Clarke not having a desire to be here.

 

But that shouldn’t surprise her.

 

This morning her brunette friends practically kidnapped her from her apartment insisting that she take a break from her _oh-so_ ‘demanding’ career, as Raven had pointedly put it. Clarke’s frown deepened, _demanding? Seriously?_ She crossed her arms defiantly, barely listening to Octavia who’s currently going on about some dark and handsome hunk who works at the spa. _I mean why is it so bad that I love my job, huh?_

 

As though they suddenly remembered she was there, they both turned their attention to Clarke when Octavia asked, “Hey grumpy, you see anything you like?” They were both amusedly smiling at her.

 

For a brief moment Clarke had thought to just select the most expensive thing from the catalogue, simply to spite her friends. She was already here against her will, so hell would freeze over before she paid for any of this shit. But in the end, Clarke gritted her teeth in reply, “What I would **like** is to go **home**.”

 

They stared at a glaring Clarke until Raven flipped through a couple more pages and looked back up at the seething blonde. “Yeah, I don’t see that anywhere in the catalogue. Wanna try something else?”

 

Clarke was ready to claw someone’s eyes out and Octavia sensed the blonde’s growing agitation. The brunette pulled Clarke into a hug from the side. “You need to release all of that bottled up tension, Clarkey Poo.” Her tone was teasing but the physical affection she offered was genuine. “Sign her up for the _Miracle Massage,_ Ray.”

 

At that, Raven got up and headed to the front desk to make their appointments. Sometime later they were all called to the back where they got undressed and each of them slipped into silk robes with a purple orchid embroidered across the back. Of course Clarke was reluctant about the entire process and she absolutely hated the way the comforting fabric slipped against her skin. She fastened the belt around her waist and rubbed the bottom of the cool kimono against her thighs. _Nope,_ she didn’t like that at all.

 

Raven was the first to go. She left with a playful wink and a skip to her step before closing the door, leaving her two best friends alone in the dressing room.

 

Octavia tugged Clarke’s hands in hers. “Look, at least try to enjoy it, please? You got signed up with the best masseuse here and I just really want you to let loose for a change and _relax._ There is –“ A knock at the door interrupted Octavia before she called to whoever was on the other side. “Come in!”

 

A dark, shorthaired woman poked her head inside. “Ms.Blake, your mud bath is ready.”

 

Octavia smiled politely, “Okay, I’ll be there in a second.”

 

Once the woman closed the door Octavia turned back towards Clarke and continued. “There is nothing wrong with you loving your job, Clarke. But too much of anything isn’t good and you deserve a break, so please. Take this opportunity.” The brunette hugged Clarke shortly before leaving the room herself.

 

Alone in the dressing room, Clarke was unsure of what to do with herself. She paced for five long minutes contemplating what to expect until somebody came to escort her to where she would be catered to. They passed various sections within the spa until they turned a corner that lead to a single door. The person kindly opened the door for her and told her to situate herself face down on the table. “She will be with you very shortly, Ms.Griffin.” As soon as Clarke heard the click of the door closing, she felt at ease enough to take in her surroundings.

 

The spacious room had a lot of natural elements adorning it. The lighting for instance was pretty akin to that of a falling sun; bright mixtures of magenta and tangerine. There were opulent furniture pieces carved in the form of chopped tree stumps and one of the four bracketing walls were skillfully painted from top to bottom as a forest backdrop. Also, Clarke found the wildlife forest sounds emanating from the little speakers aligning the ceiling of the room to be very soothing, rather than annoying. And she wasn’t all that sure, but she suspected there was an _Air Wick_ automatic spray somewhere in the room releasing scents of lavender. Above all, Clarke was pleased to note that it was a private setting; no more than one massaging table situated at the very center of it all.

 

Entranced by her current situation, she failed to notice someone else enter the room. “You like the setting?”

 

Clarke whirled around in surprise at the unfamiliar voice.

 

“They all do. This is our most highly requested room.”

 

A woman that Clarke quickly deduced to be no more than two years her senior went near some cabinets in the far corner of the room. She then came to the massaging table to place a few bottles of unknown contents on top of one of the nearby ‘tree stumps’. “Miracle Massage is it?” The masseuse asks but stops short once she’s met eye to eye with her client.

 

Up close, Clarke was able to form a legitimate impression of the brunette woman and she’d be a damn liar if she were to say she didn’t like what she saw. Her hair was thick, brown and braided. Her body was slim, tanned and well-built. And her face – _holy shit_ her face. It must have been sculpted by Michelangelo himself.

 

Clarke wasn’t sure how, but she managed to pull herself from her stupor and nodded her head frantically. “Right.” She swallowed and hoped that the brunette didn’t think much of the visible movement in her throat. She wasn’t suddenly nervous or anything. _Nuh-uh_ , her palms were only sweating because the room was a little warm. Nothing more.

 

“Right.” The masseuse sounded just as dazed. Clearing her throat, she reached for a plush, white towel to hand over to Clarke. “If you will, just wrap that around your waist beneath your robe and lay down for me. As soon as you’re done we can get started.” The woman turned her back to Clarke and made herself busy with the necessities she would be using.

 

In a hurried manner, the blonde did as she was told. She placed the kimono on another one of the tree stumps and draped her left arm over her breasts; her lower half was properly hidden by the towel. Clarke had no complications sliding onto the cream leather of the masseuse table. Once she was comfortable, she placed her face into the headpiece of the table and announced, “I’m ready.”

 

∞

 

Lexa turned and marveled at the expanse of pale flesh laid out before her. She retrieved a bottle of one of her chosen oils and slathered some of it all over her hands. It smelled vaguely of crushed berries, the brunette just loved it; and if the deep inhale of her client was anything to go by, the blonde liked it as well. With supple palms, Lexa began working the kinks out of the hills and valleys of Clarke’s back. She noticed the blonde quivered beneath her every touch. Whenever she worked over a very taut or sore spot, Lexa could hear the blonde desperately trying to suppress a relieved moan.

 

“It’s okay, you know?” Lexa asked rhetorically as she reached Clarke’s shoulders. “Don’t be shy to make your pleasure known.”

 

With eyes squeezed shut and reddened cheeks, Clarke did not reply.                                                                                         

 

Lexa’s next objective was the base of the girl’s spine. Her skilled fingers untied every knot they came across and in the process, Clarke’s towel was unintentionally hiked backwards. Lexa paused, but only for a split second. Her thumbs neared dangerously close to the beginnings of the thick cheeks that made up her client’s admittedly cute little ass crack.

 

She heard the blonde gasp, but other than that the girl made no indication for Lexa to stop.

 

Lexa knew she was treading dangerous waters. She was facing a serious dilemma in that moment because the daring side of her told her to act on her inkling. However, the rational and more responsible side of her told her to not even think about doing anything with her client that would break the code of conduct, and possibly leave her unemployed.

 

This rarely ever happens to her. _Ever_.

 

She is quite aware of the fact that many of the women who book appointments with her look forward to seeing her… _rather than the actual massage._ And it’s not that she didn’t find them attractive. Many of them were extremely beautiful but Lexa has never felt the urge to step out of character. Sure, they would flirt shamelessly and drop not-so-subtle hints about where they wanted her to touch them. Some of them were even bold enough to forego a towel or robe and provocatively display themselves on the table, but Lexa had not once spoiled her professional streak. She came close once with this chick named Costia, but still nothing happened; it just wasn’t worth it.

 

While she had been caught up on what she should do, the masseuse’s hands seemed to have gained a mind of their own. Lexa looked down and saw that she was gently massaging Clarke’s rear underneath the towel and the movement had the blonde’s ass cheeks spreading with every gentle squeeze. She was about to yank her hands away with apologies but the little, high-pitched and erotic cry that escaped Clarke’s lips was the deal breaker to the masseuse’s dilemma.

 

Lexa smirked devilishly.

 

∞

 

Clarke is beet red in the face when she herself heard the sound that she had unwillingly made.

 

She is flipping her shit on the inside when she realized the gorgeous masseuse stopped her ministrations. Either too embarrassed or too fearful to raise her head and see what’d been going on, the blonde remained quiet and only heard Lexa’s footsteps moving toward the door.

 

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ Clarke mentally berated herself. _Now she’s gonna think that I’m some creep. Probably going to call someone in to replace her because I made things all awkward. This is all Octavia’s fault. Stupid Octavia and her stupid–_ Her frantic panicking came to a halt when she heard the door being locked instead of opening. _What?_

 

Clarke caught sight of Lexa’s booted feet coming back towards the table and it made her all sorts of confused.

 

The blonde went still as the dead when Lexa’s hands returned to her body, warmer this time. More… _purposeful_ this time.

 

∞

 

“You have really nice feet.”

 

Lexa had reapplied some oil to her hands but it was of a different kind. This one being her second favorite, heated upon contact and was citrusy in flavor. She allowed her tanned hands to skim the skin of Clarke’s visible calves until she reached one of the blonde’s feet. She took it in her hands and pressed firmly into its sole.

 

“ _T-thank you_.” Clarke sighed heavenly. Whether it be at the brunette’s compliment or at Lexa’s gifted hands, she doesn’t know.

 

The masseuse had done her other foot and by the time she worked herself up to the blonde’s scrumptious thighs, Clarke felt nearly boneless. She shivered on the oil-slicked table when Lexa reached the part of her legs where her ass joined her thighs.

 

For a split second Lexa thought to stop. The tips of her fingers were eagerly grinding into the apex of Clarke’s crotch, but the moment the towel had been pushed enough to hit the floor, Lexa knew there was no going back.

 

They’ve already trespassed all lines of professionalism when the masseuse dipped her index finger deep enough to gather slimy evidence of her client’s arousal.

 

Clarke shot upright just in time to see the brunette’s now soiled fingertip breach the crease of Lexa’s lips. The masseuse’s eyes slowly closed shut as she played with the taste on her tongue, rolling the pink muscle in her mouth back and forth before swallowing.

 

When she reopened her eyes, the beautiful stranger sitting on her table had nothing but lust and want and _hunger_ written in her expression. Lexa observed the blonde’s chest as it rose and fell quickly, almost as if the girl was having a hard time breathing. The masseuse’s eyes trailed down and immediately she thought that Clarke had the most aesthetically pleasurable breasts. They were rather ample and she had rosy, pebbled nipples that Lexa was quite tempted to fondle. She wouldn’t know what to do first though; take them between her fingertips to firmly roll them _or_ tug at them with her teeth and wash them with her pliable tongue.

 

But no.

 

She wanted her client to make the first move.

 

And she did.

 

Clarke launched herself at her masseuse nipping and sucking eagerly at lips that tasted faintly of herself. They went at it like animals dry humping and pressing into one another not daring to break physical contact once. But Clarke soon found that the belt buckle of Lexa’s pants felt irritating against her naked skin. She unbuckled the offending article whilst Lexa rid herself of her top and bra. The second Lexa’s belt was gone, so were her pants.

 

The brunette stood solely in a pair of black, fitted briefs that contained a massive curve which was swelling by the second.

 

All rational thought as to why this should not be happening fled Clarke’s mind. The blonde reached for Lexa’s underwear and slowly peeled the waistband down, looking a lot like a kid who was about to open the _biggest_ present underneath the tree on Christmas day.

 

It may sound weird, but Clarke was _pretty_ particular when it came to her preferences for cocks. And she must say, she was not disappointed in the slightest when she saw her masseuse’s blood-filled erection in all of its glory.

 

The head was a lovely shade of pink and Clarke thought its girth was good enough that it would fit snugly in her cunt, but not too overbearing that she would feel like the masseuse was splitting her in two. The tanned shaft showed a few veins running along it that stemmed from Lexa’s shaved pubic bone. Lexa’s length was starting to slightly curve towards the lower part of the brunette’s abdomen and Clarke’s pussy was throbbing at the sight.

 

She was about to fall to her knees to have a taste of the gorgeous woman before her, but Lexa stopped her right away. It confused Clarke.

 

“I don’t like that.” The brunette admitted. “It makes me feel like I am degrading you somehow.”

 

Shocked would be an understatement to describe how Clarke felt after hearing the masseuse’s words. She honestly did not know how to respond. Here went some stranger that she was readily about to have sex with and they did not want her blowing them off due to concern about her dignity. How does someone take that?

 

Lexa suddenly took Clarke by the hips and set her back on the table, then stood between the blonde’s thighs. “You’re too beautiful to be on your knees like that.” The brunette whispered in the small space between them before using her mouth to adorn Clarke’s neck with little bruises.

 

Soon the masseuse had her head caught between her client’s thighs and she made sure to suck the girl’s clitoris with enough fervor that it had Clarke cumming all over her face, but not too intently that it had her in discomfort. What little of the blonde’s juices she was unable to swallow went trailing down her chin and Lexa made no movement to wipe it away. Clarke tasted absolutely divine and the masseuse had wished that by will alone that she was able to send her curling tongue all throughout the contours of this woman’s pussy. But either way, the blonde had her head blissfully thrown back as her hips jerkily undulated into her masseuse’s face.

 

 

After the girl’s orgasm, she had Clarke come off the table so she herself could lay down and Clarke was smart enough to follow through with Lexa’s nonverbal request. The girl went back on to straddle Lexa’s waist in a way that her back was turned to Lexa and she was able to hold onto the brunette’s shins as she playfully slid her vagina back and forth along the brunette’s protruding pride.

 

Lexa groaned loud in pleasure, but not too loud that it would alert someone to come knocking at the door.

 

Feeling a bit bolder, Clarke looked back at her and innocently asked, “You like that?”

 

The brunette bit her lip hard at the sultry look this crazy beautiful woman was giving her. The view was nice too, mind you. A jungle of blonde hair cascaded down a glistening back, a round rump grinding heavenly into her crotch, a pink, tight little asshole that peeked out each time her client pushed backwards…what’s not to like?

 

Clarke reached beneath herself and grabbed at the brunette’s thick, warm cock. She batted her eyelashes, “You want me to put this inside me, don’t you?” The blonde gave a gentle squeeze.

 

“ _Holy fffuu_ – yes!” Lexa hissed lowly.

 

And it was only because Clarke probably wanted it even more than Lexa did that she put the tip of stiff cock to her constricting opening. It was a little difficult at first getting the head to slip inside. Despite pratically being lubricated from head to toe, Clarke was having a little trouble taking Lexa’s dick. She repeatedly pushed back on it and jerked forward in surprise when it finally popped in, locking into place at the beginning of her canal.

 

They both held their breaths for a good while until Clarke felt comfortable enough to begin moving. At seven inches, her vagina was automatically clenching as if to say it couldn’t handle any more than that. But it only took another two inches for Lexa to be balls deep inside of her client.

 

Clarke started with minute-sized rolls of the hips before she was confident enough to ride her masseuse’s length like one of those coin operated toy horses. In a medium sized, oval mirror on the opposing back wall Clarke was able to see herself riding this beautiful stranger’s cock. It ignited something inside of her. It was a thrilling feeling and she was suddenly going wild at it. Lexa started panting profusely, adrenaline filled her veins and she had to admit that the girl on top of her sure did have libido. The blonde’s ass came slamming down with a vengeance over and over again, slapping into Lexa’s crotch. Impaling herself on the brunette’s slippery cock repeatedly.

 

The brunette’s lower abdomen clenched with a familiar sensation pooling in the pits of her stomach.

 

But no way was she cumming before Clarke was satisfied. She sprang upright and pulled Clarke’s back into her chest. She nipped at the blonde’s earlobe while hastily brushing Clarke’s raging clitoris back and forth across her fingertips. Lexa canted her hips into an upward thrust and rammed even harder into the blonde on top of her when she felt her vaginal walls trembling from the inside.

 

At one point, they both locked eyes within the oval mirror and Clarke was a little saddened by the fact that she did not know whose name to call as she felt her heated pussy release a healthy, clear stream of fluid. Lexa’s gaping expression showed in the mirror while she herself found release. Her dick twitched sporadically, shooting off squirts of semen into Clarke.

 

Her milky white cum became cloudy as it mingled with the blonde’s. They were both sweating profusely, they were both exhausted and they were both dazed –but above all, they were both sated.

 

The room was quiet for a long while until Clarke’s raspy voice broke the silence.

 

“I see why they call it the Miracle Massage.”

 

Lexa was still out of sorts as she pulled her softening penis out of the blonde, she was mesmerized by the swirl of fluids flowing out of Clarke. However, when she was ‘present’ enough to register the other woman’s words, her worry spiked.

 

“Hey,” She said sternly enough that Clarke turned to face her. “I don’t do this with clients. No one can know this happened.”

 

“Woah,” Clarke reached to place her hands on Lexa’s shoulders. “I wouldn’t dream of telling anybody. I mean why _would_ I tell anybody?”

 

When silence permeated the room again, the adrenaline of it all was suddenly washed away. Lexa silently passed Clarke a fresh face towel to wipe away the residual cum still draining from her vagina, and a bigger one for Clarke to secure around herself.

 

Once Clarke was wrapped up, she knitted her brows as she watched Lexa redress. “Maybe this was a mistake…”

 

Lexa was just finishing by putting her t-shirt back on before she came towards Clarke. “No it wasn’t.” She brushed the pad of her thumb against the girl’s cheek. “I enjoyed it and based on that intense orgasm of yours, I’d say you enjoyed it too. Plus, you’re on a contraceptive right?”

 

Clarke nodded.

 

“Okay then. What’s to regret? Nobody has to know and–” A shrill noise within the room startled them both.

 

Lexa sighed when she realized it was the little timer that was set up near the cabinet. She walked over in annoyance to mute the damn thing and quickly came back to stand between Clarke’s thighs. “Let me take you out.”

 

Clarke unwillingly smiled. “What?”

 

“I wanna see you again…if that’s alright with you?”

 

The blonde bit her lip and leaned forwards to lightly kiss Lexa’s lips. “You don’t even know my name.”

 

Lexa pecked back just as eagerly. “Don’t I, Ms.Griffin?” Clarke’s bubble visibly deflated, her smug expression totally vanished and the sight had the masseuse beaming. “ _Clarke_ , I would really like to take you out tomorrow. Will you give me the honor?”

 

Clarke thought it over in her head. “I would… but who am I giving the honor too, exactly?”

 

The brunette stepped away for a moment and returned to hand something over to Clarke. “Here, just put your number in my phone. I have to hurry and get in here cleaned up. Another masseuse has an appointment booked in this room and I can’t have it smelling like…sex.”

 

The blonde plugged her number in the mobile device and just when someone came knocking at the door Lexa pecked her one more time before promising, “I’ll text you.”

 

She hastily unlocked the door, poked her head outside and exchanged some words with whoever was on the outside. The person must have been convinced because they soon left and right after, Lexa kindly ushered Clarke out the door.

 

∞

 

When Clarke returned to the dressing room, she met her best friends already dressed. They both looked rejuvenated but Clarke on the other hand looked royally and freshly fucked. But neither of them thought of Clarke as the kind of person to…you know. So they hadn’t thought much of it.

 

“Sooo, how’d it go?” Raven piped up.

 

“Yeah, was she great?” Octavia came to her side grinning.

 

 _Oh, she was great alright._ Clarke immediately erased the dreamy look off her face when she saw her friends looking at her with raised brows. “Uhh, yeah.” The blonde shrugged nonchalantly. “It was okay.” She began to redress herself. “Nothing special.”

 

“Okay. But do you feel better?”

 

Clarke turned. “ _Yes_ , O. I feel much better.” She was then smothered by a constricting hug from the small brunette. In the end though, she was appreciative to have friends like Raven and Octavia. She decided last minute to show her appreciation by genuinely hugging the girl back. “Thanks, O.”

 

∞

 

They were passing the front desk on their way out when Clarke’s phoned dinged.

 

It was a notification from an unknown number.

 

 

_You left your cum on my table btw...and the floor. Looking forward to seeing you tomorrow ;}_

_-Lexa Woods_

 

 

Clarke left the _Purple Orchid_ that day with a sore cunt and a dopey smile on her face.

 

Well…how’s that for releasing tension?

**Author's Note:**

> Cute little ass crack…coin operated toy horse =D


End file.
